


Facepalm

by raspberrydoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Just Charlie mishearing things, No Ship, boys being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrydoll/pseuds/raspberrydoll
Summary: Harry and Ron are up to something. But what?





	Facepalm

**Author's Note:**

> Another transfer from FFnet :D (Published 12/12/13)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Ob-vious-ly I don't make any money from this. If I did, I'd be wearing a tiara while riding my flying pony

A/N: I'm writing these drabbles as a birthday gift for my best friend and Beta nerderymisfit, (on twitter) I'm not great at writing but she seems to get a kick out of the weird stuff I can put together in words. She finds it hilarious actually lol! Well, here goes nothing. On with the weirdness! ;D

 

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were making noise. Well, some kind of noise because that's what it sounded like. Charlie Weasley has never really heard anything quite like it. It sometimes sounded like someone may be wailing but at the same time he wasn't sure. As he went up the stairs he was still trying to figure out what it was. He thought about going in Ron's room just to peek in but then hesitated. He really wasn't sure what he was about to walk into. He was about to reach for the handle when he heard one of the boys.

"Ron! That's not how you hold it!" Harry said. He sounded muffled through the door yet a bit giggly.

"What do you mean, I'm pretty sure that I'm holding it right Harry. You've never complained before."

Harry laughed.

"Oh come on, you remember what the book said: you have to hold it at a 90 degree angle or else it will cause unnecessary strain on your wrist."

Charlie was a bit baffled. He didn't exactly want to know what was going on anymore. He didn't judge anyone for their sexuality but hearing his own brother giving his best friend a hand job wasn't exactly something he wanted to listen to. He started backing away from the door slowly as to not make any noise with his shoes when he heard them again.

"RON! Will you stop hogging the whole damn bed, I'm trying to make sure I'm not exactly hunched over. I'm going to end up hurting my back doing this."

"Will you quit your moaning, you'd been hunched over for the past 30 minutes doing that. Now use your left hand to put pressure on one of the strings."

Strings? Thought Charlie, what in the bloody hell was going on? He tried to step away from the door again but he seemed stuck in place. Okay, this is wrong. He shouldn't just be standing there listening to two teenage boys doing kinky stuff. I mean they could've at least placed a silencing charm or something. Better yet a very strong muffliato. But this wasn't the case.

"...whether you're sitting with your legs crossed or uncrossed, you have to ensure your knees are high enough to support..."

Charlie placed his hands over his ears. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned on his heel and descended the stairs as fast as he could. He didn't care how much noise he was making. The boys were making their own kind of noise anyway. Inside Ron's room, Harry looked towards the door. "Did you hear someone?"

"Yeah", said Ron. "I didn't think anybody was home. Come on, let's go downstairs and get some lunch, after all this I'm bloody starving."

Harry snorted. "When aren't you? All you do is eat."

"Among other stuff." Ron said with a lazy smile.

When the boys got to the kitchen, they saw Charlie was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. That was odd, thought Ron. He seemed all flustered and a bit pink in the face. "Hey Charlie, hey you alright?" asked Ron.

Charlie looked up and looked a bit startled. "Huh? Oh. Yeah", he cleared his throat. "So what have you guys been up to?" Trying to sound nonchalant.

"We were just practicing." Harry said.

"Practicing?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah," said Ron. "We recently discovered this bloody amazing rock band. They're called 'My Chemical Romance'. They've got at least three blokes in the band playing guitar and Harry and I were bored so we decided to get a couple of guitars from dad's garage since it's full of muggle stuff. We were trying to see if we can learn to play and learn how we're supposed to hold the guitar but Harry over here started getting barmy in the head about the whole thing."

Harry looked at Ron with an amused expression. "I was absolutely NOT getting barmy, the book says you could get seriously injured from holding a guitar the wrong way."

And sure enough, Charlie saw Harry show Ron the book. "Hold To Hold A Guitar: Get It Right The First Time." Which is the book that they were actually talking about upstairs. Charlie felt a bit of embarrassment at having assumed that something else other than guitar playing was taking place in Ron's room. Honestly, he thought as he started making some sandwiches for him and the boys. This is why you're not supposed to assume. He smiled as he could still hear Ron and Harry arguing about the size of electric and acoustic guitars.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos welcome!


End file.
